As various types of content and attributions proliferate on the Internet, it becomes increasingly difficult to ascertain and maintain a summary and/or analysis of the contribution(s) of any given contributor. Indeed, some contributors have multiple personas, some contributors have anonymous personas, and some contributors have both. As a result, any effort to track the contributions of each persona becomes increasingly difficult. Tracking a large number of contributors (who may each have multiple personas, for example) concerning even a single event is typically a difficult task. For example, during an election year in the United States, any tracking and/or evaluation of different types of contributions from a large number of contributors concerning the U.S. presidential race quickly becomes unmanageable, particularly as the actual election date approaches.